The Lone Sniper A Z Nation Survivor Story
by 10kEqualsAHundredNowSolveForK
Summary: Follow 10k on his quest to kill 10,000 Zs. Will he fulfill this goal alone or will he join up with a group? Share in his zombie hunting experiences as he travels alone or possibly with a few friends. He will definitely receive a few hints from our Northern Light friend Citizen Z.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! As little of you that are out there for this particular show, this is my first action/zombie/Z Nation fan fiction so bear with me. If you love 10k then you will love this story as it mainly features the famous Z hunter. Citizen Z will be coming into the picture soon to help our beloved sniper. I hope you enjoy and review since I'd love to know how I did depicting 10k. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lone Wolf**

10k had always felt alone. He was okay with it though, and had gotten used to it. Ever since his pa had died and he had given him mercy he'd been wandering alone, just adding to his zombie count one by one. He was on his way to ten thousand and he didn't plan on stopping there, even though his name would be Jeff at that point. His goal is what kept him motivated to keep going day by day. By now he felt like he really had nothing to lose. Until a day came when he did.

He walked through a forest somewhere in North Dakota, at least that's where he thought he was. He had walked by Mount Rushmore a while back, and couldn't remember if it was located in North or South Dakota. In school he was never one for caring where the location of the historical monument was. After all, it's just a carving of peoples faces. Whose faces they were, he couldn't remember that either, nor did he care. He had more important things to worry about. As he walked, his thoughts always seemed to drift to unimportant things like this. It helped keep him sane while on his endless Z hunting trip.

He approached a stream running across his path, bent down on his knees, laying his rifle down across them as he cupped a handful of water, bringing it to his mouth for a drink. He really should wait to boil the water to remove all the possible harmful particles in it, but he didn't have time. He had a personal vendetta to fulfil, and really needed to find food. After he had finished drinking he took some water and washed his face, running some water over the back of his neck. He then scrubbed his face to remove all of the dirt and grime he had accumulated there over the past few days, he also rubbed at his face until it gained a red tint across his cheeks and forehead. After he did this he had a idea, and decided to be ironic. He leaned over and took some leftover ash from the dirt that he assumed that had been some survivor's campfire at one point.

He rubbed two lines of black across both of his cheekbones. As he did so he was chuckling to himself at his humor. He was a soldier of sorts right? At least in what this world had become. After all he had to entertain himself somehow right? Suddenly he heard a crackling of twigs coming towards him. He spun around to see a small group of Zs.

_Really apocalypse? That's all you have to throw at me? I have a quota to reach you know. _

He reached into his small animal skin pack and quickly pulled out his slingshot with a few of the gears he had picked up from an old factory a few miles back. He didn't bother with his rifle that he had leaned against his knees. Ammo was precious, and there was no need for the extra noise. He loaded a gear in the weapon and nailed the first Z of the group straight in the middle of its forehead. _1,053_ he thought to himself. Thud, the next gear was loaded and now embedded in the skull of the second Z, _1,054, _10k added. He quickly dispatched the other two Zs within seconds. _1,056, _the Z hunter said to himself as he victoriously smirked at his undead victims.

After the deed was finished, the young man got to his feet after filling his water canteen, picking up his belongings, and slinging his rifle strap across his shoulder.

_Time to move on to bigger and better things. Hopefully there will be a bigger hunting ground for me soon. Those Zs aren't going to kill themselves. _

And with that the young teen turned his back on the stream and his kills, quickly disappearing into the forest leaving no trace of him ever being there except a group of corpses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zompedes and good head-shots

10k followed the river for about half a mile when suddenly he spotted movement among the brush to the left of him. Knowing all too well that it could be another Z and not a possible meal for the ravenous hunter, he didn't get too excited about the thought of his next meal coming a bit earlier than he could have hoped for.

10k slung his rifle over his shoulder so that his hands could be free and readied himself for a possible Z attack. He stood waiting and waiting, slingshot ready and set to fire when all of a sudden there was another rustle in the bushes on his right flank. He just listened for a second and that's when he heard it. _What is that? Squeaking? _10k questioned himself. He had to wait no longer for an answer to his question, as a mischief of mice came crashing through the underbrush. 10k just watched in awe of what must have been close to 300 mice race by his ankles. 10k then jolted himself out of his stupor realizing to his stupidity that mice just didn't "stampede" randomly. _They must be running from something and if that many mice were thrown into a panic I should probably get out of here too. _

Just as the thought left his mind he heard it. The growling, gurgling, almost snarling sound that could only be associated with that of a Z, and not just one, as there was a chorus of the sound. A zompede! _This isn't exactly what I meant by needing more Zs to kill, this was just over doing it... _He didn't quite understand how he could sometimes go days without coming across a Z and then out of nowhere, here comes a whole slew of them, a zompede to say the least.

Nevertheless, he didn't intend to stick around and be torn apart by the herd. Not even he, the handsome, skilled, and courageous sniper could handle that many Zs at once.

10k jolted into action and sprinted away from the sound; for once he turned tail and just ran. Luckily for him he came across a tree that he could haul himself up into, and that's what he did. Throwing his gear into the branches above him, he pulled himself up into the lower of the many branches of the tree just as the first Z reached the treeline.

After cramming himself safely in the nook of the tree he slouched down, just peeling bark from a branch beside him. Several minutes passed and he grew bored. The Z flood just never seemed to be thinning. That's when he had a lightbulb moment of what he could do to entertain himself. Reaching for his pack he removed his slingshot and a few more gears from it where he had stored them before his little sprint. He slouched back into the trunk and sat rather boredly as he loaded a gear into his slingshot. Aiming for one of the Zs below him he fired. Hitting his mark as usual he smiled, pleased with himself. "One thousand fifty-seven..."

Several more Zs passed below him, finally beginning to thin out as the herd passed.

Eventually the Zs all shuffled through and 10k finally hopped out of his perch in the tree and continued his Zombie conquest.

Eventually he came across a town where he had hoped to find water and supplies, as he has been out of food for days now, and barely had a trickle of water left after leaving the river he had passed a few days back. He trekked into the town and began to scout it out for where he could find some food and a water source to fill his canteen.

He walked in and out among the buildings searching one, and coming out empty handed only to go into another and end up with the same result. This town had been sucked dry of all supplies already, just as he was about to move on he heard startled cries from down the street.

He listened closely and also heard those unmistakable sounds of Zs. Needing a higher vantage point to figure out what was going on, and how he might help the people in distress he climbed up onto a building nearby and looked out and below him where he could see a group of survivors fighting off a party of the undead, at least a good 15 in number. The survivors weren't doing bad themselves, but as 10k needed to increase his zombie count anyway he decided he could help them out a bit.

Crouching down, and laying flat on the building he took his rifle from his shoulder and took aim. There in his sights was a Z that was about to join the fight and surprise attack an older looking dude; following close behind another. He lined up his sights and fired. It was a straight head shot, having gone cleanly through, as 10k rarely ever misses his target.

"One thousand sixty-three..." 10k added to his count. But as he said that, he noticed how his shot had gone through and even nailed the second zombie in line too. He peered out from behind his rifle sights and looked at his handiwork. "No..., sixty four..." 10k smiled to himself.

The man below noticed the shots and looked up to see who his mysterious savior was. He was an older, white-hairgrizzled guy, and as he turned around he called out to him.

"Hey kid! Thanks for the save there why don't you come down and introduce yourself? We promise we don't bite; we aren't like them Zs."


End file.
